


Baka Neko

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Kurogane is a Slayer of monsters, and Tomoyo is one of his best (most patient) friends, but one day, he finds a so called Demon that changes everything for him.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several years since Kurogane had finished his training to slay the beasts that crossed over to wreak havoc among the humans. Slayers was the official title. Spectral Hunter was more appropriate, as it was things like ghosts, spirits who could not be pacified in their living life had died and remained an echo left in the world. Some were pleasant, some tormented, some were nice enough as long as they were left to their ways, and some were vicious twisted things. Some wanted attention so caused trouble to be noticed.

And that was just ghosts. Demons of all shapes and sizes, although the demons caused more trouble than most poltergeist ghosts. Demons had more power, in general, than a poltergeist. And unlike a poltergeist or other common ghost, most demons weren't fixed. That meant they could go where and as they pleased. However the crueler sides of man himself was one of demons greatest threats and so it didn't take much for a subliminal hidden war between the two sides to brew in general.

Kurogane however didn't care if they were demon ghost or inbetween. If it posed a risk to the good honest people he would do his darndest to protect then he would strike his foe down regardless of their heritage.

He was pretty good at it, what with his blessed silver sword Ginryuu at his side. He was pretty content and self satisfied with his lot so long as he took care of the things that came after the regular people.

The regular people who couldn't necessarily see what ailed them and even if they could, could usually do little to save their own skins. Some were ignorant but meant well. And the reason why demons and humans had issues had a lot to do with arrogance and the self entitlement 'everything should be mine; no one should have more happiness than me' of enough humans. So Slayers, people like himself, were trained to kill any ill willed creature. Many became an ill willed creature in the process. However one day changed things for Kurogane. There had been a small skirmish just outside Yuko Shopping District, where the big advertisement is "The Barter System at its finest." An alert had been put out that a Demon had crossed over, causing some panic, however … reports showed no casualties and no loss of structure.

Structure was very important. Brand new buildings usually had poor structure and could withstand a few minor ill willed being and not crumble under the weight of negativity. Although one of the illest was really the the will of humans who forced a pacifist spirit to be hurt because of their own selfishness. No better than the settlers that tormented the Natives, enslaved coerced or even killed them for their own gain, claiming the lands as their own even though they were already occupied.

In this case, Kurogane usually came upon demons causing destructive practices and so without really getting to the bottom of things - he didn't have the patience of his friend Tomoyo for that kind of thing - he took out the problem with his sword. Yet this particular day, he discovered at the shopping districts a human-like creature wandering about. The creature had a bipedal human form, with nubbed fingers and one missing eye, the socket raw looking. Behind his back the real truth about his form was that he had a split tail, and feline ears instead of human ears. There were other minor details mixing the humanish creature with that of a cat spirit. From his studies, Kurogane knew the creature was a Summoning Cat. However, this one … with its nubbed fingers - a sign that it had been declawed in its prior cat self life, a painful things for any cat, hardly looked menacing.

It wore a bright happy look on its face, as it meandered about, looking at things curiously. Kurogane knew that as a Slayer, that he was technically supposed to kill it… but the thing looked so harmless, that he hesitated to slay it… it's not like it was hurting anyone being about. And that was the real reason behind Slayers' duties - taking care of destructive ones not peaceful ones.

The creature approached him without reserve. Kurogane withdrew his sword and held it level, not striking yet but warning the thing he wasn't afraid to do so. Instead of shrinking away or growing hesitant, the thing still came. Either it didn't have fear of him or …

The Summoning Cat halted at the tip of Ginryuu, looking at it curiously before gently rubbing into its side. Kurogane blinked, startled by the behaviour - very unusual - before he straightened himself out and pressed the blade to its neck. It looked at Kurogane and smiled at him, bright and wide, before Kurogane would strike him, he quickly leeched himself to the human, pressing close and rubbing up affectionately against him, making feline purring noises at him. The Summoning Cat apparently did not possess human speech; even so Kurogane jerked backwards and away from, pushing some distance between them, and because the Summoning Cat had no claws, no rest of the fingers, that wasn't very difficult, and he kept the thing a little more than arm's length away.

"You. Thing! Don't do that!" Kurogane's brain was not processing things all the way because this Summoning Cat was being very out of the ordinary from what he so frequently experienced with demonic beasts.

"Myyaaaa~" he meowed at Kurogane and kept trying to attach himself to the other but Kurogane was dodging the efforts of the other. It was then that Tomoyo had to come by, and giggle at the scene of Ginryuu being swung out uselessly as Kurogane kept pushing away the efforts of the feline never actually hitting it but not wanting it to leech to him again. And he kept telling it to shoo. Tomoyo giggled at the scene before walking over.

"My Kurogane…" she said with a smile, "Seems you have an admirer."

"Tomoyo…" Kurogane turned to look in her direction, which was enough distraction that the feline human bypassed his defenses, and leeched himself to Kurogane, wrapping his arms around the other.

"Hey get off," Kurogane growled at it and received a Myyaaa - telling him that the creature had no intention of doing so, and a tittering giggle from his friend.

Kurogane let out a sigh. So much for easy mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane let out a groan. How had a simple hunt gotten so out of hand and now, he was joined by Tomoyo and the Summoning Cat and sitting at some local café they were frequent customers at. They had a good cook and a great waitress - neither ate there on Thursday as both Saiga and Sakura had the day off. Tomoyo was smiling behind a hand as the Summoning cat clung to Kurogane's arm, grinning happily at his catch. Before departing, Tomoyo had gone into the District and paid to get an eye patch to cover the wound that had once been an eye for the tag along.

Tomoyo had revealed to Kurogane his name to be Fai. A simple seeming name for a simple seeming creature. In all appearances, Fai lacked regular human speech but Tomoyo could understand him and translate as all Kurogane could pick up was that he was a noisy meower and the creature's atypical body language.

It had been Tomoyo that had convinced Kurogane to bring him along, or rather let him tag along because the thing was so attached to him, and unless someone had spectral sight, like they did, for example, another Slayer - Seishirou came to mind and he trusted the Grinch more than that man and his older brother - no one would notice anything real atypical about Fai in general, just his lack of tips of fingers, which were mostly hidden anyway with Fai wrapping both of his arms around one of Kurogane's. And Kurogane had the thought if this guy stuck around, it'd probably be good to hide his hands in some gloves so he didn't stand out too much more than he already did.

The café had half of its maximum capacity sitting. It was busy and just a little noisy with conversation and sounds of eating. A couple waitresses walked about checking on patrons and or delivering the things they asked for. Since they were there anyway, Kurogane was feeling famished and so when their waitress came by, they ordered food and drinks. Fai wanted cream.

When the waitress arrived, she placed their orders down with a smile before asking if they needed anything else as she tucked the silver serving tray close. Tomoyo lightly flirted with her, "your number would be great," she said with a wink, making the brunette blush a bright pink as she hid part of her face behind her tray.

After a few moments, their waitress was called away and left to tend another table that had requested her presence, and she promised to check on the three later. Tomoyo picked up a straw, unwrapped it before she stuck it into her milkshake before sucking out some of the contents. Kurogane used his free arm - his other had a blue eye blond haired leech on it, staring at him - and he picked up some fries to eat.

Fai stared at him and opened his mouth - Kurogane assumed to make more noise at him, from the looks of things, but instead was quiet, his mouth hung open some and he lightly tugged on Kurogane's arm.

"What?" Kurogane asked, noticing as he munched on a couple of those fries. Fai leaned in closer and tried to chomp off an end of a fry sticking out of Kurogane's mouth and Kurogane kept the blond haired Summoning Cat at bay as he finished them off without his assistance, and Tomoyo snorted quietly, and hid her mouth behind a hand, bemused by the small antics. "He wants you should feed him."

"Feed him?" Kurogane grumbled, before looking at his leech and that one bright eye staring at him then that bowl of ice cream sitting on the table and grabbing the spoon before scooping a small bite into it. He put more fries in his mouth and there was another attempt of Fai trying to eat them; Kurogane used that time to stuff the spoon in the other's mouth with that bite of ice cream. Fai made a small noise as he had the spoon shoved in his mouth. He then grew quietish as he lapped the contents in his mouth while Kurogane held the spoon for the other so it wouldn't fall and make a clatter when Fai opened his mouth.

Tomoyo smiled, seeing the care Kurogane was giving the other, even though he didn't show to care much about him. But he wasn't being too harsh to Fai either. Tomoyo watched the antics between them as she enjoyed her milkshake. Kurogane would take a huge handful of fries and stuff them in his mouth and when Fai tried to eat out of his mouth, Kurogane pushed a spoonful of ice cream in there instead and held it for him - and with their other three arms … preoccupied, it explained the larger than usual bites Kurogane was making.

When bites became more slurpy as the ice cream melted, Kurogane accommodated so he could still eat, and keep his little leech quiet. It earned him some stares from more than just Tomoyo but he was ignoring them for now.

It was when he needed to eat his fish that the real struggle came in as the ice cream was all gone, and Fai was still trying to steal his food out of his mouth. And without a spoon of ice cream his efforts were doubled, and there was this small tittering and Kurogane looked over to see what had amused his female companion when he lurched away from the other's face as Fai had gotten as far as to lick his cheek trying to get the battered oily fish Kurogane was eating. Kurogane pushed Fai's face away from his and was rewarded with his palm being licked by the Summoning Cat.

Kurogane grimaced before pulling out a napkin before realizing how good that'd do him if he couldn't free his second arm. So he set the napkin down and did his best to wipe his hand clean.

"It's an omen, Kurogane," Tomoyo spoke up.

"Huh?" His gaze shifting between the two.

"Fai licked you. It's an omen. Something strange will happen soon."

"What, like he's not strange enough as it is?"

Tomoyo didn't comment instead slurping up the last of her milkshake.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I have to get; I'll be seeing you two later, Kurogane. Fai," Tomoyo said with a warm smile, as she gently ruffled Fai's hair, earning a purr from the creature. However he had not relented his hold of Kurogane's arm.

"..what?" Kurogane asked with a raised brow, catching that plural thrown in there, "what do you mean both of us? You mean he's really gonna stick around? What the fuck am I supposed to do with this lech?"

"Language, Kurogane. Besides, I have good faith you'll figure it out soon, but right now I need to go speak with Arashi, so no matter how much it pains me to see you go, you'll have to be fine without me," Tomoyo replied with what Kurogane rolled his eyes at the melodramatics. She then stood on her tiptoes and lightly tugged Kurogane down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek, before giving Fai a kiss to the forehead, earning a purr from the creature. She smiled at that as she gently scratched under his chin, "Until next time," she said with a wave before heading off, leaving the two standing there.

"This is Bullshit," Kurogane muttered.

"Myyan~" Fai meowed at Kurogane, and Kurogane swore that Summoning cat was mocking him. He didn't have proof but he had a hunch and they were usually right.

"What you say, you clingy bastard?" Kurogane growled at Fai, his other hand clenching into a shaking fist, and Fai grinned brightly at him, undeterred, before making the same meow at him, as cheeky as before.

"….." Kurogane let out a huff. "Seriously, what does Tomoyo expect I'm to do with you?"

Fai looked at him innocently a curious question in his eye and the way his head tipped.

Several miles from that cafe, Arashi prepared tea for the anticipated arrival of two fellow Dream Seers, Tomoyo and Shura. Within half an hour, both had arrived at the gates of the Temple where they were to meet. Arashi greeted the two with a polite smile and small bow. Tomoyo and Shura smiled gently and bowed in return. "Welcome to Shirobanto Temple," Arashi greeted.

"It's good to visit again, Arashi," Tomoyo said.

"It's nice to finally meet outside of dreams," Shura said.

"This way," Arashi said with a small hand gesture, and led the way into the Temple, where kneeling pillows had been set down near the altar of the Temple. The two kneeled letting their knees rest on the pillow and Arashi strode away for a minute and returned with a tray, with a teapot and three porcelain white teacups.

Setting the tray down softly, Arashi kneeled down on her pillow and poured all three of them a cup. Setting the teapot down, she gracefully handed each a teacup first before picking up her own.

"Now, to the reason we are gathered here…" Arashi began.

 

Kurogane heaved an annoyed breath as he had to shove Fai's arms off of his in order to free his arm long enough to unlock the gate outside his home. Although as he worked at unlocking it, Fai leeched his arms around the man's waist from behind, and nuzzled his face against his back with a light purr. Kurogane tch'd as he got the wrought iron lock off and pushed the gates open.

Fai peeked from beneath Kurogane's arm and watched as the gates opened for the sword wielding Slayer with ease. Kurogane took steps through the gates and Fai went along with him. 

Seeing as he was able to pass through his mother's barrier, well, Kurogane figured it'd be okay for now if he hung around, although he quietly swore if he did anything to harm his mother, he's slay him on the spot. He turned around and grabbed the gates, shutting them with a resounding clang before clamping the wrought iron lock back on and removing the key.

With the lock once more secure around the gates, Kurogane stuffed his hands into his pockets still holding onto the key as he slowly walked down the meandering dirt path to where he lived with his mother and eight others. Nearby was densely packed with trees surrounding the dirt path, and grass grew at the edges, blue flowers in bloom.

As he reached the main area, an older home with a built-in Shrine, four of his mother's five maidens approached him. All of them had just a little Sight into things preternatural. Kurogane always forgot their names, and just remembered them by what was the obvious differences between them. There was the brunnette warrior who he would give sword lessons to as she wished to follow along in the footsteps of his mother and himself - his mother could build barriers while he slew evil beings.

There was Little Miss pigtails who was a very serious person and wore bells with her white ribbons in her hair and Curly bangs who was a very cheerfully energetic hard worker and a bit of a ditz wore a red ribbon in her hair and wore noisy bangles; the two occasionally had a viewpoint dispute and then of course there was the one that had freckles on both her cheeks that Kurogane thought looked like a leaf pattern and could often be found carrying tamagushi in her sash.

The one that didn't appear had straight hair with the larger white ribbon and a dye job, blue and silver streaks in her hair. An otaku, who dyed her hair after her favorite fictional character and carried an azusayumi. All wore the same basic traditional garb for a miko. Curly bangs and Leaf freckles were the two that wore the pleated skirt while the other three wore the red hakama variant instead. They all carried a string of Shinto beads.

"Sir Kurogane; you're back," Brunette greeted with a polite smile, her wooden sword at her hilt.

"Ah; how is Mother?"

"She is performing the kamukura," Pigtails said in a monotonous voice.

"Who's your guest, Kurogane?" Leaf freckles asked, Curly bangs already coming to check out the other, her bangles jingling with her footsteps.

"Tomoyo says his name's Fai."

Fai rubbed his head against Kurogane's armpit as he peeked out more, and smiled at the women.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane took off his outdoor shoes and slipped his feet into a pair of house slippers. Before going any further, Kurogane reexamined Fai's feet.

He had black boots on his feet that were filthy on the bottoms and only lightly scuffed up. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in them, or rather how long he'd been a bakeneko, and was able to change into a human form.

"Boots come off when you're inside here," Kurogane told Fai firmly, pointing to them.

Fai looked curious and made a small mew. Kurogane let out a light frustrated sigh before placing light pressure on Fai's shoulders and pushed his body to sit on the seat nearby.

Fai let out a mewl and rubbed his face against Kurogane's arm, even as he made him sit. 

Kurogane moved his arms away, before kneeling down and gently tugging at the boots to get them off. Fai had to make his job harder as he wouldn't hold still. Kurogane got the first boot off with a huff, and a determined grunt and quiet jab, the second one was freed, and Kurogane was able to slip on some house slippers, grabbing ones about Fai's size and the furry ones for him to see how he liked them. By the wide grin and feet flailing excitedly, he'd say he did something right according to the creature. However now that he was down here, he was closer to the creature's level, and could see he was filthy, in a recently rolled-around-in-the-dirt way.

"You need a bath," Kurogane stated as he started to stand up.

With the fluffy house slippers on, Fai grinned before jumping onto Kurogane's back and properly startling the guy, dangling on by the joints under his shoulders with his elbows bent and hands on opposite sides and his legs wrapped around his waist.  
"Oi~… you…!" Kurogane yelped, and one hand rested against his chest between the squarish space Fai's arms made over him, trying to get his heart to slow back down. Fai just purred as he rubbed his cheek affectionately against Kurogane's.

With a huffy sense of resignation, Kurogane began to trod through the house part of the shrine, where he nearly bumped into the otaku.

"Ah," and here knowing her name slipped him as usual, "would you mind getting him some clean clothes?" Kurogane asked, keeping manners.

She blinked before examining Fai's size. "He looks a bit scrawnier than -" and here Kurogane was pretty sure she was thinking of a manga character, his guess was Himura Kenshin, or some other scrawny like male character she cared for, "- sure I can find him some clothes."

"Thanks; I'm going to go and give him a bath now."

"I'll set out the clothes just beside the door for you then."

With a small nod, he continued towards the main bath room. At the bath room, there was a small cubby area where indoor shoes were able to be stored, and where they can slip on bathroom slippers, so that any bathroom germs didn't spread to the rest of the house. Here Kurogane took off his indoor shoes and the bad angle, Fai struggled to keep the same grip and not slide about so he let go fully and landed on his feet next to Kurogane.

Seeing Kurogane take his shoes off, Fai looked at him expectantly; he liked this being pampered on by Kurogane. And since acting like he was clueless got him special treatment, he kept it up, as long as it meant he got attention.

"Seriously?!" Kurogane complained and Fai just beamed at him with a big grin.

"Stupid cat," he grumbled, and Fai didn't mind him calling him that. It meant he was getting attention. Kurogane showed him how with one foot at first, and then insisted Fai do the second. He seemed a tad disappointed that Kurogane stopped there and pouted a little as he did as Kurogane had just done for him with the other foot.

"See? Ain't so hard, now is it?" Kurogane said with a softer breath.

Inside the bathroom, and with the door shut, Kurogane told him to take his clothes off. Fai tilted his head a little, and suddenly Kurogane wondered how the hell Fai had clothes on to begin with, or if he had just materialized them based on a memory of the human he was closest with, which now sounded a lot more logical than him trying to put the clothes on himself. With a sigh, he muttered, "fine I'll help you take them off but you're gonna have to figure out how to do this for yourself one day" one day just not quite being that day.

He gently explained what he was doing as he slowly pulled the clothes off of him, assisting Fai out of them and set them to the side to keep them dry for now - it was not laundry day. Pulling up two taller wooden stools, he set them by the drain in the middle of the floor before filling a basin full of water from the tap in the wall.

Sitting Fai on one stool first, Kurogane showed Fai how to place his hands over his eyes - eye and his empty socket - nose and mouth, briefly doing it to himself first as an example before having Fai do it on himself. Once covered, Kurogane picked the basin up and slowly pouring the cold water over Fai to wash him off with.

Fai myaan'd loudly as Kurogane poured cool water over his head and onto the rest of him. "Oh shut up, you stupid cat. It ain't that cold."

As soon as the water ended, Fai lowered his hands and looked up at him with a pitiful pouty expression, making a small whimper. He did not like cold water attention.

Kurogane tch'd before he filled the basin once more. Fai watched as Kurogane filled the basin again, shivering at the thought of him pouring all that cold water on him again, except Kurogane set the basin on top of the wood covering over the larger bath. Getting his scrubby brush wet, he lathered it with soap, before he sat on the stool next to the one Fai was seated on and gently took one of Fai's hands in his, using his thumb and forefinger to grip it near the wrist, and began to clean it, taking his time to clean Fai instead of rushing the job.

Fai looked at this new development in bathtime with a curious gaze, not quite sure if he liked it or not. It's not like it felt bad or anything. And as Kurogane took time to get his nubby fingers, being extra gentle, it tickled a little.

His hand twitched a little as Kurogane cleaned his fingers, before he paused. He loosened his grip on the wrist enough to rotate his hand clockwise and then retighten in after a 180, to swivel Fai's hand counterclockwise so he could clean the bakeneko's palm.

Fai tried holding the brush as Kurogane brought it back and made circles with it. From Kurogane's side, it appeared that Fai was trying to knead it yet had no claws with which to do so.

From the hand Kurogane worked upwards getting the male's arm, his chest, his other arm and down to his hand. Kurogane was methodical in his work, making sure he got each square inch with the scrubby brush and soap.

While Kurogane was cleaning him, Fai noticed the soap laying there beside him and tried picking it up. Able to get it lifted, although not securely, the bakeneko then placed it in his mouth. Kurogane hadn't noticed immediately focused on cleaning that it was when he heard odd noises, he looked up to Fai trying to eat the soap.

"Hey you, spit that out!" Kurogane told him to which he got a confused head tilt as Fai continued to chew on it. He set the brush down and had to pry the soap out of Fai's mouth with his fingers.

"Not to eat," Kurogane said firmly as he held the soap.

Fai made a protesting mewl before hiccuping and a bubble came out. He watched the bubble floating nearby his head and tried to eat it. Kurogane poked it into popping in his face. Fai blinked at this, before he started to giggle, making an occasional hiccup where a bubble would come out. Kurogane internally facepalmed at this before resuming his work cleaning him.

When Kurogane was finally able to finish Fai's front side, he stood up and went to work on washing his back side as well, and then his face and hair, and being extra careful around his nose eyes - eye - and mouth. When he began to work on his head, that's when Fai started really purring and moving his head a little to make certain touches linger longer and it wasn't long before Fai tried the same stunt with the scrub brush, trying to stick it into his mouth to chew on.

"Stop that! Seriously, why you gotta try and eat everything you see?" Kurogane complained at the bakeneko as he pulled the bristly brush away from him. Fai continued to try and eat it, so Kurogane stuck his hand in the bakeneko's face to keep him from chewing on it. In return, Fai licked his hand. "And no more trying to send over omens today."

When he finally finished washing Fai, he grabbed the basin from before and cupped out some water from it with one palm. Protecting the bakeneko's one good eye, he slowly poured the water down Fai's face. It was warmer than before, enough so that Fai didn't mewl unpleasantly at him again for pouring cold water over him. "See it's not so bad. Now you cover your face," Kurogane instructed and Fai placed his cleaned hands over his face, partially mimicking the fetal position. 

Kurogane then slowly poured the warmer water over Fai to get rid of all the soap. It wasn't as soap killing as the cooler water, but it did the trick. Then came what would be Fai's second favorite part.

Kurogane lifted the lid off their bath, where steamy warm waters waited. He set it to the side and already had a blond haired at his back, brushing up against him, as Fai tried to peer into what Kurogane was up to with the wooden lid.

Kurogane lifted his arm out from underneath Fai and pointed at the tub. "Now that you're cleaned, you can git in and soak," he instructed. Fai looked at the tub curiously, before pawing at it slowly. The tub was solid and not budging like the tub Kurogane used to pour water on him with, and instead of being chilly, the water was hot yet not hot enough to hurt.

Kurogane assisted in lifting Fai's body into the tub, setting his scrawny frame into the water. With his legs folded up, he was seated inside the one person size hot tub; the water was soothing and rose up to his shoulders.

Fai slowly purred as he adjusted to the warm water soak - almost as nice as when he was getting attended to with the scrubby brush.

"Now stay there," Kurogane instructed before he shuffled towards the door, making sure to keep a light eye on the demon in case he decided to do something dumb. He dried his hands off against a towel in passing before getting to the door.

Fai looked on from his place in the hot bathwater to where Kurogane was going. He watched curiously as Kurogane only partially opened the door to retrieve something from just beyond it, near where he'd made them switch to different shoes, before returning with a pile of cloths and shutting the door.

"These are for putting on after you're done soaking; try not to eat them," Kurogane told Fai before setting them down near the towels so they would stay dry and then sat down near the tub on one of the stools to keep an eye on the other.


	5. Chapter 5

Once bath time was finished - once it was time to get out of the tub, Fai decided then to be a little mischievous and give Kurogane a hard time trying to dry and dress him.

No less than three curses, two towels and one thud onto the bathroom floor later, Kurogane walked out with a Fai dressed in the same traditional garb as the younger ladies around here wore. Fai found he rather enjoyed swishing his arms about in the sleeves. And with the house slippers back on, he happily tailed after Kurogane, swishing his arms, as Kurogane went to go do his chores around the place while he waited for a chance to talk to his mother. Being the son of the head priestess and having the job as Slayer did not excuse him from having to do work around the place.

Going to the kitchen, he rinsed the dirty dishes before stacking them neatly on the counter nearby. He then got a bowl filled with hot soapy water and dipped his sponge for dishes in it and picked up the first dish, scrubbing it clean before rinsing it under cool running water and setting it aside to dry. He continued like this for the other dishes, scrubbing them with the sponge before rinsing them off and setting them to the side to dry off.

Fai began nudging Kurogane's arm with his head, trying to get him to pay attention to him and give him pets. When that merely got "I'm busy" and Kurogane continued to wash the dishes, Fai went for more demanding. There was a loud thud as Fai now laid on his back with his limbs in the air, mewing. It almost always worked before, Fai reasoned.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder and noticed. Instead of getting petted like he thought, he got yelled at again, "You idiot; you just had a bath and you're already trying to get yourself dirty by rolling around like a kid."

Fai made a shocked look, mewling in protest at not getting the Slayer's full attention. How could Kurogane so easily resist his belly charm? Unbelievable. Picking himself up, he went back to nudging himself into Kurogane's personal space, getting under his elbow and making Kurogane's job as difficult as he could in order to get him to give him his attention.

"Cut that out," Kurogane said annoyed by the efforts to distract him. Fai stubbornly didn't, mewling at him over and over and finally just wedged himself between Kurogane and the sink. Pawing at Kurogane's top, Fai began to rub his head into Kurogane's chest, determined to get pet one way or the other. Not having expected that, Kurogane jolted in surprise and nearly broke the plate he had been washing.

"Can't you wait?"

Pouting, Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's and lightly tugged insistently, rubbing up against him more, mewing, and making a point of the longer Fai didn't get his attention, the more annoying he'd be. Feeling that huff of resignation and hearing him set down the plate in his hands, letting it rest next to the soapy water, he let out a small purr.

"Fine but only for five minutes, then I gotta get back to work on my chores." Drying off his hands on a towel, Kurogane moved away from the kitchen sink, and Fai happily followed him. Kurogane had said five minutes, but Fai had a different idea in his head, planning on dragging out those 'five minutes' as long as he can.

Settling down on the floor nearby, Kurogane got somewhat comfortable before Fai plopped himself all over his lap, and nuzzled into him. He murmured small grumbles at first, about 'such a pain' but soon started to gently scratch at Fai's head. Purring loudly at finally getting him to give him the desired attention, Fai leaned into the touches, smiling happily.

From small scratches to running his fingers slowly through his hair, Kurogane found the activity surprisingly relaxing while not so surprisingly Fai enjoyed it. The noise Fai made was a dead giveaway. Kurogane wondered, Fai seemed more feline right now than human or demon, but what would happen the longer he stayed around.

"Sir Kurogane?"

Turning his gaze to face the young miko, he made a short inquisitive grunt.

"The Lady Priestess is ready to see you now."

"Ah. I'll be there soon. Come on you," Kurogane began first addressing the brunette and then the demon who'd made himself cozy leaned up against Kurogane.

Tsubame stood outside the prayer room - the men weren't allowed inside the prayer room without good cause, a gentle smile on her face. Her robes were mostly white with an interwoven red trim to the sleeve and thin in layers compared to the 12 layers of imperial court dresses. On top was a carefully crafted shawl, with a red crescent moon over the arms, and that same interwoven red trim near the top edge. A dark blue center clasp, in the shape of a large dragon scale, held the two ends together. Her uncut black hair flowed down her back with only some falling in front of her ears and two sections drawn together to make a bow, held together by a golden ornamental hairpiece that Kurogane had helped place earlier that morning. Kurogane approached her with Fai attached once more on his arm.

"Good afternoon, son."

"Good afternoon, Mother." One of the rare individuals Kurogane was always courteous with.

"And who might this be you've brought over?" she asked as if she didn't already know. Kurogane knew for a fact she could see what he was, since she had Sight almost as good as Tomoyo’s. 

"Tomoyo says his name is Fai. She mentioned cuz he licked my hand, something strange would happen and that she'd see the both of us again, but was kinda vague about it." Kurogane explained, which was normal, not to get a lot of information, since she was a dreamseer and he wasn't. She could commune in dreams, but to someone the dreams were about, she shared only what was needed to be shared, while also wishing for their happiness. He knew this but it still didn’t make it any less frustrating when he knew she knew something was up, but didn’t share that information. Dumb rules about magic intellectual interference not being permitted after a certain point.

Her smile was soft and gentle as she watched the two of them. Fai meowed, and she made a small giggle behind a hand. Kurogane had no idea what was so funny.

“Well, it looks like we’ll be having one more mouth at the dinner table for a while.”

“.....” Kurogane stood there, in slight shock, his mouth hanging open a little. What was going on - why were they so calm about having this demon here? Sure, Fai seemed to be pretty defenseless and oblivious but what didn’t he know that the major women in his life did?

Kurogane’s mind reeled trying to come up with logic to this surreal situation, and finally just muttered. “So, … wait, are we keeping him around or somethin, and what do bakenekos even normally eat? I mean he had some ice cream earlier today, and kept trying to eat my food, but he was trying to eat our bath soap and brush too.”

“Well, most can ingest a lot of things. However, stuff that would poison someone like you or me, such as snake venom, is quite harmless to them,” Tsubame explained. 

Kurogane believed her, since he hadn’t known himself - their diet wasn’t as much a concern of his to learn as long as that diet didn’t involve undeserving people. He was still unsure about this whole imposed idea of keeping the demon around. Tsubame noticed this, and gently placed a hand on her son’s cheek. “There was a reason you chose to spare his life today. So trust in your judgement...”

“ … alright Mother.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the doorway of Kurogane's room, Fai meowed loudly. When he got little more than a shuffle from under the covers, he continued meowing, increasing in volume.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Kurogane growled, tossing a nearby sprig at him, hitting the wall beside the demon's face. He did not recall setting up an annoying alarm cat.

Looking at the tossed item briefly, Fai picked up the stick with his mouth, and brought it over, dropping it into Kurogane's concealed lap before meowing at him again, and headbutting his side affectionately.

"Whaddaya want?" he grumbled, at this point there was no getting back to sleep. Fai butted his human form’s head into Kurogane again as he purred, before throwing his weight onto him.

Kurogane 'oof'ed at the sudden weight dropping on top of him especially as it rolled around. He had the mental image much of the demon's thought patterns were still linked to his cat life, and was still gaining the self awareness of his demonic and human form's capabilities...Still...

"Git offa me!" Kurogane grunted as he pushed the weight away momentarily, long enough to get up so Fai couldn't do that again that morning. It only discouraged Fai from rolling on him and instead began trying to grab Kurogane's arm.

"OI~ keep your paws off; I need to git dressed!"

Fai dropped his arms and promptly began to roll around in the sheets of Kurogane's bed.

"Hey ~ knock that off! That's my bed not yours"

Sitting up nestled and tangled up amongst the sheets, Fai wore a smugly content grin.

"Tch, whatever," Kurogane grumbled. This demon seemed to feed off getting attention so he thought maybe if he ignored him, he'd find something else to occupy his time than hanging off of him.

Walking over to his closet, Kurogane opened up the doors to reveal his clothes hung neatly, his spare shoes at the bottom next to his tansu, prepared for when his Slayer job took him away from home for more than a couple of days.

Kurogane took off the little cloth he wore to bed and switched into a set of day clothes. In the meantime, Fai curled up, making himself at home tangled and nestled in Kurogane's bedsheets, and getting his scent all over them as Kurogane went to perform his daily workout and morning training - giving the interested priestess or priestesses training on how to actually fight a demon rather than to guard against, training his mother offered that he could not. For now, it was mostly repetition, getting the moves memorized by the mind and body, as a quote his father had instilled into him was "The foe who has trained in a thousand strokes is less formidable than the foe who has trained the same stroke a thousand times.

After a couple hours had passed of being comfortably asleep in the Slayer’s bed, Fai yawned, stretching out before he climbed out of Kurogane’s bed and went exploring the place, curious about the different environment that the Slayer lived in. As he exited the man’s bedroom, he looked around the hallway where he’d just been stationed, meowing until Kurogane proved he was awake.

Once he was back in his boots - Kurogane had threatened to throw the fluffy slippers away if he got them dirty outside and he didn't want that - he began to explore through the yard around the shrine located in a forested area. Fai glanced at the plant life that was abundant here, the flowers and grasses and trees. They were much different than the ones he was familiar with. He could hear the different noises, of the humans working here, of the animals of nature, of the soft breeze blowing through the leaves and grasses, softly making the plant life sway.

Coming across a small lake, Fai stepped close to the shoreline and peered in, noticing light ripples as fish that swam in the lake moved about, and flying insects skirted on the surface. He could see the reflection he cast on the surface. Since the humans weren't super close by, Fai decided to try some stuff out - he had discovered he could shift to a human form, to the form of the human he had most intimately known, and had just stayed in that form. Who knew what else - what other fun stuff - he was now capable of, and with his curiosity activated, he was determined to find out, at least a little. He could always learn more later.

When it was time for breakfast, everyone sat at the table and made a unison blessing of the food -- that is except for Fai who’d gotten the prayer hand pose down at the last meal, but did not have speech down just yet. Well, at least according to Kurogane who couldn’t be tricked into seeing or hearing an illusion. He got that from his mother. However, what really came in handy was being able to use either hand with his chopsticks since Fai didn’t have enough hand to properly grip a regular pair of chopsticks so someone had to help feed him. Although, outside the home he only used his right hand, while inside the home, he didn’t care who saw if he could feed himself with his left hand better than his right hand. While grabbing those gloves later, he also thought if they had those beginner’s chopsticks available, he’d get a pair as well, and see how well that worked out.

He couldn’t help the small amusement he got as last night he tried to give Fai some sushi his mother had made and that morning some pickle slices only to have him reel away, leaning to get far away from them. Seemed Fai didn’t like vinegar, so after a little bit of trying he ate them instead because he sure liked them. From the reaction, he guessed if he used vinegar, where he didn’t want Fai would be a good deterrent, however just because he liked to eat the stuff didn’t mean he wanted to have his bed smelling like it so he’d have to think more on that. Plus, just because he was missing pieces didn’t mean he didn’t have other gifts available he hadn’t shown - he was a demon after all, and Kurogane had a strong hunch he wasn’t just a one-trick kitty. Especially if his mother and Tomoyo seemed to be able to understand him a lot clearer than him.

After breakfast, Kurogane washed the dishes before he headed back to the town to head to the same area where he initially discovered Fai, the demon tagging along after him. Making his way to the gate, Fai curiously looked towards the side. Although the gate appeared solid and heavy, anchored on sturdy trees, Fai noticed the lack of further fencing - that when the edge of the gates were secured there was nothing else to block the path - Couldn’t they just go around the gates instead of having to go through them, he wondered, and nudged at Kurogane to get his attention.

“What is it now?”

Fai pointed over into the forest area and made small mews at Kurogane, making a curious head tilt.

“Of course you can’t go through that way; you’ll run straight into mother’s barrier. That’s why you can only go through the gates after they’ve been unlocked with one of our blessed keys - it creates a temporary weak point where the gate is so you can pass through without hurting my mother, or yourself, if you harbor no ill will.” He then grumbled “not even sure why I’m telling you this.”  
Fai was satisfied with that answer, though, and went back to invading Kurogane’s personal space, a big grin plastered all over his face. Kurogane tched at him tromping back into town.

Kurogane walked into one of the stores and Fai looked around curiously at all the different wares the individual was selling to the public. Fai had a vague recollection of going to an open market before but this was different than that memory. Kurogane looked around, wandering around some, idly gazing at the items for sale there, before spotting different pairs of training chopsticks. He looked at the different selection for a while before grabbing out an ivory-colored pair that had a taiyaki fish design to what made them sold as training chopsticks. 

“Here, try holding onto these,” Kurogane said casually holding them out towards Fai. Fai looked at them curiously and fascinated. Unlike the pair Kurogane had used to feed himself, these had a connection piece that held the two chopsticks together near the top. It could not be removed and placed on another pair of chopsticks, although there were plenty around that the connection piece was sold individually for that exact purpose, of being able to be placed on any set of chopsticks.

Fai tried to hang onto them but the slick coating and the missing pieces of his digits made it a bit harder for him, and Kurogane stepped behind him to try and help him find a position where he could actually hold and use the chopsticks. With one end pressed close to the palm yet still resting on the the index finger, if Fai used all his thumb, he could open and close the grabber ends of the chopsticks. It was a good start.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurogane picked up a few more items while he was out shopping with Fai, before heading back home, Fai walking in front of him, as he ate a scone, happily nibbling on it, and letting Kurogane carry all the bags. When they got to the gate, Kurogane shuffled the things about until he could free the key and position it into the lock, unlocking the gates so they could get inside. Once through, Kurogane locked it back up, Fai already ahead of him, and him trailing behind.

Elsewhere, Tomoyo sat in the Prayer room, her older sister beside her, and an offering on the altar. She spoke in a soft voice, familiar words, prayers to reinforce the protective barrier around the surrounding lands. It kept out many demons. However it didn’t stop them all, and the barrier itself held no power to expel those already within the inner limits. For ones already inside, Slayers, Priests and Priestesses, and certain Seers were the most called upon. Dream Seers were usually not called upon except for counsel, however there was always the exceptional ones to the norm - ones like Tomoyo, whom had the powers of a Moon Priestess and was a Dream Seer.

Mikos were in training, and expected to find their place in the ever changing world around them. Some continued their training to become a Priestess themselves, while others left to live a simpler life, yet the training remained if a need ever arose for them to defend their own home and livelihood. Some followed into the Priestess path only to retire later, as family was important to them. Only few chose to follow both paths, that of the Priestess and to have a family, since it was a lot more taxing on the Priestess.

Soon there was quiet in the Prayer room, before Tomoyo rose, and her sister followed suit, quietly following Tomoyo into the hallways nearby.

“Is there any news?” Kendappa asked Tomoyo.

“None yet, but have faith, my sister, it will come soon.”

Fai squirmed around as Kurogane hauled him outside of his room and then, as far as the bakeneko was concerned, cruelly shut the door between them. Fai mewled at how unfair and mean Kurogane was being to him - he couldn't open the door to get back in. Not that he didn't try but with Kurogane all of a sudden using a round handle door knob, instead of the traditional slide doors, his hands wouldn't cooperate to get it to do more than jiggle - not enough to free the latch. He mewled incessantly and nudged his head into the door, trying to get back in, or at least earn enough sympathy from the Slayer to let him back in.

Kurogane let out a heavy sigh - he'd deal with Fai later. He was intentionally getting in the way of what he was trying to do, so he'd set him in the hallway for now while he rearranged things. If Fai had stayed in the room, Kurogane had been confident one or both of them would have gotten physically hurt. It didn't take too long before Kurogane heard one of the priestesses consoling and entertaining him. From the bangle noises, he surmised it was most likely Curly bangs. Good. Meant that Fai had another source of entertainment besides trying to trip him up today.

Nearly two hours later, Kurogane was finishing tidying up the room for now, and decided to go check back in on his demon cat. Turning the handle to get the latch to open up, he found a small pile of objects left at the entrance to his door while Fai wasn't there anymore. Kneeling down beside the objects he looked them over, as he tried to determine for what purpose they were left there.

A bar of soap that was barely chewed in one corner, scarves and small wooden figures with tiny teeth impressions, branches chewed on one end with flowers still attached, balls of yarn, bells.  
He couldn’t help but smile barely at the effort the other had made to try and appease him.

Hearing bangly noises, he glanced from the pile up towards the noise and was surprised to say the least at what he saw. By all accounts, it was still the same demon cat, carrying a branch with flowers on it, but instead of the same clothes as he had put him out in, he now wore the skirt variant and had bangles, while someone had wrapped a red ribbon around his neck and turned it into a bow, with a bell in the center.

“What the-?”

“Mroowl?” Fai mewled a bit with the branch still in his mouth as he looked over and noticed Kurogane in the doorway and hurried over towards him.

Kurogane began to stand up from his kneeling position as Fai moved over and gently placed the branch in the pile at Kurogane’s feet. Since Kurogane still stood there with the door partially open, he moved to rub up against Kurogane, seeking affection. With a low sigh, Kurogane gave him light pets, “wasn’t even upset with you, idiot.”

Fai was happy to hear that and protested a little when Kurogane stopped petting him. Kurogane tch’d at his protests, “cmon, I’ll show you why you got kicked out.”

Kurogane pushed the door open more before carefully not stepping on any of the things Fai placed in his doorway, he led the way back into his room. Kurogane had moved his furniture around. Things were picked up right now, but Fai noticed that there was a futon in there, leaning against a wall, something Kurogane had only recently added to the room. Fai looked it over   
“Mew?” he meowed at Kurogane as he pointed at the futon.

“Yeah that one’s for you, Tryna make room so you’re not sleeping in the hallway where someone could trip over ya.”

Fai went over and rubbed up against Kurogane’s side, purring loudly at him and he got a small ruffle from Kurogane, “yeah yeah okay, you’re happy to hear that.”

When night came, and Kurogane was getting ready to go to bed, Kurogane helped Fai lower the futon before climbing in his own bed. Fai nudged the futon closer to Kurogane’s bed, wriggling slowly closer until Kurogane made a complaint, “That’s close enough, demon.”

Fai mewled at him, protesting the difference in space and meowed at the verbal barrier until Kurogane turned his back towards the whining Fai. “Oh shut up - lucky you’re even in here. I should let you sleep outside with the other animals.”

Within seconds, the meowing stopped and Kurogane waited a bit before turning his head to view the demon. Fai had laid down but it looked like he was shivering. With a huffy sigh, Kurogane got out of his bed, grabbing a blanket from off of it, and lightly placing it over Fai, muttering “wasn’t really gonna throw you out in the cold.”  
Feeling Kurogane drape the blanket over him, he rolled around with it, until it was wrapped around him, a corner saved for near his head. He began purring a little at the warm gesture.  
“Alright then, now go to sleep.”

Fai made a content noise so Kurogane turned to go back to his own bed when Fai mewed at him. Looking back, Fai made pleading eyes at him.

With a small tch, he grumbled out, “Fine, but I ain’t gonna read you no bedtime story.” Squatting down next to Fai, he gave him some pets to his head, earning happy purrs from Fai. “Alright now, be good and go to sleep.” Kurogane said as he stood back up.

Fai set his head back down and began to rub his cheek all over the corner of the blanket as he settled in for now. Kurogane returned to his own bed, and tucked himself in for the night


	8. Chapter 8

Looking around, Fai observed that no one else was close by as the sounds of the others were far into the distance of the property, closer to the shrine than the forested areas. He settled down by a lake shore to practice on his own. Poffs of purple flames flickered nearby him as he watched the different ghostly fires. For now, he just practiced his control over the fires so he could grow stronger, and not hurt the nice people around him. He spent a couple hours or more each day while the Slayer was otherwise occupied, practicing to get better at his control and endurance. He didn’t want to be merely a nuisance Kurogane kept around. Fai wanted to be useful to Kurogane whilst still having some fun with the Slayer - Kurogane made such an entertaining toy after all.

Weeks passed, and one particular afternoon, Kurogane began to look for Fai, having not seen him all day. Checking in his - their - room, his bed was a mess but there was no Fai there, and Fai’s bed was put up, so he checked Fai wasn’t hiding in the closet before moving on to other rooms, scanning the room before moving on. Not finding him inside, he slipped into a pair of outdoor shoes before heading out.

“Oi, where has that leech gone off to?” Kurogane grumbled out loud, only a moment before turning a bit and saw the other on top of the roof. He turned around to fully face Fai. “Oi- you! Get down from there!” Kurogane hollered up at the bakeneko.

Fai looked down at Kurogane and waved at him with a wide grin on his face. Moving to stand up, he stepped lightly on the roof before throwing his weight off the roof and hurling himself right at Kurogane. Kurogane was initially shocked by this, having just figured he would come down the same way he got up, and he definitely hadn’t hurled himself at Kurogane to get up. Once the surprise faded, he braced himself as he maneuvered to catch him from injuring himself on the way down. If any other demon tried something like that, his blade would already be in hand.

Kurogane caught Fai, and managed to brace most of the fall but still ended up on his rear with Fai grinning brightly at him, wrapping his arms around Kurogane’s neck. “Oi, you.”

“Muurrrr…” Fai purred, rubbing his cheek into Kurogane.

Kurogane huffed lightly, “git off, leech.”

Fai didn’t protest any, climbing to his feet, and waiting beside Kurogane for him to stand back up. Once back on his feet, Kurogane dusted himself off, before Fai wrapped his arms around his arm, tugging on him to come with him.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, walking the direction Fai wanted him to go.

“Mrr… mrr…”

Kurogane made a tch at that, and went along, making quiet grumbles as he goes along for now, to see what Fai wanted to show him. As they’re getting closer to the edge of his mother’s border, Fai led him further into the natural overgrowth, making cheerful noise the entire time.

Kurogane knew the area but wasn’t sure what about it Fai wanted him to see so he continued to cast glances around to see if there was anything to tip him off to what this was about. As they got to the shore of a lake, one Kurogane sometimes fished in to get fish for their meal but was careful to never overfish from - Fai finally let go and stepped to the side so he could show Kurogane what he’d been working on.

Kurogane looked over at Fai, “Well? What did you want to show me?”

Fai smiled at Kurogane before focusing on the particular magic, and produced several small balls of the ghost fire that floated nearby. Kurogane looked at them, intrigued. He rarely had a chance to study ghost fire up close, since usually the source of the fire was trying to kill him.

Curious, Kurogane brought a hand close, a finger extended to poke the fire, but Fai pawed Kurogane’s hand back down, so he didn’t touch the fire. Kurogane took the hint, and let his hand fall back at his side. With Kurogane no longer in risk of touching the fire, Fai began to show off, making the fire dance in the air near the lake.

A few minutes into the display, Fai tiredly leaned against Kurogane. Kurogane didn’t protest much, grumbling softly as he shifted to watch the fire show and support some of the demon’s weight. Fai purred quietly at that small gesture as he let the fire shift to look vaguely similar to the birds in the area, even as his energy levels dropped more.

“Oi- you better not be planning to fall asleep on me…”

Not getting a reply, Kurogane lightly shook Fai’s shoulder, “Cmon it’s almost time for lunch. You can show me more later, but right now, we should head back and wash up.”

Fai meowed, comfortable where he was, but conceded letting the ghost fires fizzle out.

“Just how long have you been training to do that?” Kurogane asked, looking down at Fai.  
Instead of a vocal response, Fai just looked up and smiled at Kurogane before sleepily rubbing at his eye.

Fai struggled to stay awake through lunch blinking tiredly as he ate. After he finished eating, Fai headed to the bedroom, and Kurogane paused his eating to be at his side, making sure he actually made it there. Kurogane noticed Fai growing limp as his body started to lunge forward and he caught Fai from falling onto the floorboards. Kurogane let out a short sigh before hefting Fai up some and carrying him to their room. Figuring it was too much trouble to set Fai down and set up his bed and then having to get him into it, Kurogane conceded to let the demon sleep on his bed for now, taking the time to tuck Fai in, before leaving him there to rest up. With Fai sound asleep, Kurogane headed back and rejoined everyone else at the table like nothing had just happened.

“Fai sure seemed unusually tired today.”

“Ah.” He left out the part that Fai had been using magic and making a show of ghost fires for him, as he munched on some pickle slices.

That day, Kurogane checked on Fai a couple times throughout the day. When it came time for dinner, Fai had woken up but was still tired and wasn’t up for doing much besides eating and leeching onto Kurogane’s arm, following him around until it was time for bed again. Fai was definitely ready, and while Kurogane went to set out his bed, Fai climbed into the Slayer’s bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Turning around, Kurogane went over to tell Fai to go to his own bed, but when he didn’t wake up with a small nudge and a ‘hey’, just continued sleeping, Kurogane tched, grumbling under his breath, but let Fai sleep in his bed for the night, going over and laying down in Fai’s, telling himself it was just for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Fai wandered around the open market, looking over the different spices available at each shop. From tarromin to saunf to chickpea flour, garlic cloves to khus khus to methi seeds. He remembered being here before, back when his human was alive and carrying him on his shoulders as they looked at the wares - he had been the size of a housecat then.

Several places had plump mangoes out on display, there were apples and plenty of other foods that were around in the summer, and then there were those bumpy vegetables Yuui used part of them to ward him from things: he called them a karela. Some grew to four inches, and the other variety could be twice as large. Out of habit, he took a different path away from the stall with the bitter gourds, looking around at the rest of the market.

The place seemed familiar but what stood out most of all was the lack of people around. An open market like this would be swarmed with them, with sellers behind their wares encouraging people to spend money at their place, and buyers looking to strike a bargain. Yet this one, the streets were deserted. After a little bit, he noticed another stall full of those gourds. It was different than the first one, the booths around all having a different name attached to them. And the wares beside it were also different. So it couldn’t be the same, but the gourds weren’t that popular. Still, he went down another row so as not to be next to them.

It went on like this for seemingly miles of open market that had nobody attending the stalls, and a karela stall to encourage Fai to take another path, until finally he reached a path that led to an open area, filled with grass rather than more stalls and further down was more pathway that had stalls. Fai stared at the new scene before him.

Black plums flourished, growing on a tree in the grass with a shimenawa around it, rather than displayed out upon wooden shelves of a booth and as he wondered about what made that spot so special in this place, he sensed a presence nearby. Turning towards the presence, he smiled brightly at her. Crouched in front of a booth of golden apples was a face he’d become familiar with, since Kurogane made multiple trips to the diner.

“Sakura!” Fai cheered as he walked away from the grass and approached her.

“Ah! Fai-san… It’s good to see you again. I thought if I just waited here, you would surely find me.”

“What’s with those apples?” Fai asked peering at the golden apples in front of her. They had ones like that in the different markets he’d gone to, and they seemed no different to the tender fruit.

“Apples are my favorite. Would you like one?” Sakura offered.

“If they are Sakura’s favorite, I would love one,” Fai grinned.

Sakura smiled as she handed over the apple in her hands to Fai, the fruit feeling firmer than he remembered, and she picked out another.

“I would think it odd no one else is here but we are walking in a dream… yes?” Fai asked to be sure.

“Yes … this is a dream,” Sakura confirmed. “I was asked to make sure you made it here safely.”

“An open market… you picked an unusual place to meet…”

“It wasn’t my idea…It was Tomoyo-chan’s. It had to be something meaningful to you.”

“Tomoyo thought of this?” Fai paused, thinking for a moment, “I guess I’m not surprised. I met her and Kuro Kuro near a similar market, and afterwards I got to meet you. But to choose one that looks like this… I would assume she’s been talking to the old man my human knew.”

“Knew?” Sakura asked curiously.

“The old man...he was nice to me but I didn’t know him well. He smelled like temples. He had a kid who was always nice to me and offered me milk and sausage. My human liked to visit with him, but my human died, and even after jumping over him, I couldn’t bring him back to life.”

“You still remember your life as a cat?” Sakura asked curiously.

Fai nodded, “I remember enough of it. ...You knew I was a cat?”

“Not at first. When Kurogane-san and Tomoyo-chan came into the diner with you that first time, I thought you were just dressing up to look like a one eyed kitty man, and that you were going to one of Kurogane-san’s conventions,” Sakura admitted. “I mean, it wouldn’t have been the first time he came in with someone in costume.”

Fai laughed good humoredly at that, “How innocent and sweet. I bet Kuro Kuro looks cute when he dresses up” There was a small pause, “Say, you don’t happen to have any pictures, do you?”

Sakura blushed at that, but smiled at Fai. “I don’t but you might try asking Tomoyo-chan. She loves using her camera.”

“Thank you. I think I will, next time I see her,” Fai beamed. He definitely wanted to see those pictures. Kurogane was never going to tell him they existed after all so he was glad that Sakura mentioned he might find some by going to his friend.

“So, ah, have you tried walking in dreams before?” Sakura asked.

“Mm. A few times, but I’m still learning how it works. The first few tries didn’t do anywhere close to what I wanted,” Fai mentioned.

“What happened?” Sakura asked.

“I was trying to get into Kuro Kuro’s dreams so we can talk in the same language. He’s like a cute puppy that way, only able to understand and hear me so much.”

Sakura giggled at that, “I don’t think Kurogane-san will like very much being called that.”

“But it’s true..,” Fai insisted, “He’s just like a big woof woof puppy,” he said putting his hands on his head to make triangles to mimic dog ears and wiggling them “…and I wanted to find a way to talk to him on equal grounds. After this long, I have to assume he’s been understanding me entirely from a silent language since he doesn’t react to any of my projections. But he could see my ghost fire, I made sure of that,” Fai said that last line proudly. “It takes a lot more effort to make sure he can see the flames, but it was worth it.”

“It seems you really like Kurogane-san, to go through so much effort for him,” Sakura commented.

Fai softly laughed, “Ahaha, Kuro Kuro’s really special, isn’t he? He will bark and growl and then make sure I’m taken well care of...he’s such a sweet doggy to me, how can you not help but like him~”

“I suppose you’re right.” 

“You know. When we met, I wondered if he planned to kill me because he had a sword for spirit killing. But he never swung that sword to do so...I have to think it was because he knew I meant him no harm, and that’s why he’s still willing to protect me. He’s so kind. One day, I’ll have to thank him properly for that. One day, I’ll be strong enough to protect him.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Fai-san,” Sakura said with a smile.

“I don’t know how sweet he’ll think it is. He’s so grumpy about sweets and sometimes he even tries to feed me these awful sour smelling things. How can he eat those with a grin? It’s like his food is there as some kind of punishment,” Fai lightly whined.

“I'm sure he doesn't mean it as punishment,” Sakura offered.

“I dunno, as much as I like cream, the fishy meal he gets at the diner smells so good but he doesn't wanna share with me…”

“I'll see what I can do about that…” Even if nothing changed, the thought of her trying to help made Fai smile.

“How do you leave this dream?” Fai asked curiously.

“That depends on where you want to go. If I want to head to my home, I would eat my apple,” Sakura explained.

“And which one leads to Kuro Kuro’s?”

“The plum tree over there,” Sakura stated.

“Why is his in a tree and yours in a stall like the rest?” Fai asked with a curious tilt.

“Tomoyo-chan explained to me that it’s because Kurogane-san’s bed was the point of origin in this dream. These stalls all represent a different dream you could have entered, had you ate the food from their stall. If I had been the point of origin, it would be an apple tree here instead of a stall like you see, and if it had been Tomoyo-chan, it would have been a cherry tree,” Sakura explained.

“I see, so that’s why all the stalls here are foods,” Fai mused before thinking of something. “Wai -how did you know I was in Kuro Kuro’s bed?”

“You weren’t successful dreamwalking when you were sleeping in your own bed, isn’t that right?”

Fai shook his head, indicating Sakura was correct. 

“Tomoyo-chan believes that’s because his pillow has had more time to make dream memories than the one you have since you have only been here for a short while. She estimated it would be at least a year before the pillow you’ve used would be ready for dreamwalking on.”

“So that means I have to use Kuro Kuro’s pillow to dreamwalk?”

“For now, but if you get stronger in your ability to dreamwalk, then you could possibly dreamwalk, regardless of having a suitable pillow. Like Tomoyo-chan. She has really strong dreamwalking powers, she can dreamwalk while she’s standing up.”

“Hyuu~ I had no idea she was so gifted,” Fai commented with a false whistle. “Will I see you here again?”

“If you want it, then we surely will meet again. After all, you still have an apple that will lead to my dreams.”

Fai grinned at that, “I’m going to save it, so I can come see you later today. I should probably go check on how Kuro Kuro is doing though. He’s probably already missing me.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was a warm summer night when Fai snuck out, borrowing Kurogane’s key without asking the Slayer. He was sure he’d be back before the Slayer even noticed his absence. Instead, he may not have full use of fingers but he discovered his tails could be quite useful in some cases.

Helping him maneuver the key used to unlock the gate and therefore allow him out of the barrier to be on his own for a while proved to be one such skill while he was inside the barrier. He could use the palm of his hands to redo the lock and not make it look suspicious or leave it vulnerable for others to get in. After all, he wasn’t about to leave those at the shrine exposed to harm. He then headed towards the city, wanting to surprise Kurogane by getting him a present.

+++

Saiga clocked out for the day, hanging up his apron before heading out the back door to where his partner, Kakei, waited for him, the car’s engine already on. Saiga climbed in and buckled in before taking out and lighting up a cigarette, taking a slow drag from it before blowing the smoke out the open window.

“It looks like that other kitten is going to give our Kudou and Rikuo some trouble tonight.”

“You always put those kids into more trouble than they can handle alone.”

Kakei smiled as he began to pull out of the parking lot and back towards the Green Drugstore, primarily a pharmaceutical business Kakei owned and to Kazahaya Kudou, seemed like Saiga’s personal lounging place because he didn't work there. “That’s why I dispatched Rikuo after Kudou. Although, it’s only a matter of when, that even I won’t be able to see the other kitten.”

“Even if you cannot see the other kitten, he’ll still be findable, so long as he stays with that Slayer at the Slayer’s place,” Saiga said as he stared at the road ahead of them. 

“I have a feeling that will change sometime after he returns to the way he was reborn.”

Saiga understood that meant it wouldn’t be much longer once the bakeneko could transform at will between human and demon cat that he’d have more power than Kakei, making it impossible for his boyfriend to see into the future beyond that point in regards to the demon. “You may be right; are you concerned for when that happens…?”

“Now that he has become more active, the other kitten’s strength will only grow exponentially. It’s only natural to be concerned about the wellness of those we care for, in light of what we know.”

Saiga nodded, understandingly.

“If we told them the truth of this mission, it would only make them more reckless, and guarantee they fail to get it in time.”

“So what did you tell them?” Saiga asked curiously.

Kakei smiled, “you know our kitten, Kudou, will do any of my odd errands if pay is there for his success.”

+++

Laughter echoed as Fai jumped away from the two men chasing after him, leaping on top of a pagoda, and turned to stare down, his tails twitching inspecting the threat level of the two, as he held onto his prize with his arms.

The slimmer one seemed more determined to get it, which only made him more determined not to share with him. He jumped up and on top of the higher roof to get away from his pursuers, and looked over to where the two men were, a bit surprised as the scrawnier one attempted to climb up after him.

So he jumped away onto another roof away from the man and headed towards the slayer's family Shrine.

“How did you let him get away? Don’t you speak fluent cat?” Rikuo jeered as Kazahaya hopped back down, landing on his feet and hands with some spring in his landing.

“Shut up! I didn’t see you helping any,” Kazahaya replied as he began to run after the demon cat, followed by his colleague.

Locking the gate behind himself, Fai scampered down the pathway with the gate key and his present. Not thinking twice about it, because they didn't have a key, Fai headed down towards the house so he could hopefully return the key without Kurogane ever knowing he’d taken it. If not, oh well~

As Kazahaya touched the gate, he could see some of the memories the gate had. Different shrine maidens and similar looking men going through it. Most of the memories of the gate were hardly any different from another, but one stood out to him.

The demon from earlier was with a man from the shrine; by the sword he carried, he looked to be a Slayer. Hardly any different from other memories as he used a key to unlock the gate, and the bakeneko imploring why they couldn’t just walk around the gate. By all appearances of the memory, the Slayer knew exactly what the demon was saying.

“Of course you can’t go through that way; you’ll run straight into mother’s barrier. That’s why you can only go through the gates after they’ve been unlocked with one of our blessed keys - it creates a temporary weak point where the gate is so you can pass through without hurting my mother, or yourself, if you harbor no ill will.” The Slayer then grumbled “not even sure why I’m telling you this.”

The Slayer apparently didn’t account for someone like Rikuo, who could break the lock on things with his own powers.

“Youou dear…”

“...Yes Mother?” Kurogane asked rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes.

“Did you invite company over?” Tsubame asked softly.

“..no?” Kurogane said as his brow furrowed, then thought to ask, “why?”

“Oh, maybe it was Fai-chan then.”

“Fai…?” Kurogane began, and it didn’t take him long to realize the demon wasn’t in bed anymore. And, he found out as he reached for where he kept it, had swiped his gate key. So he quickly got out of bed to go find where the other had gotten off to. “That sneaky devil,” he grumbled as he began looking for the bakeneko that had been in the room earlier that night, checking the different rooms except those where others would possibly be sleeping. He’d leave that to his mother since he wouldn’t want to wake them from their sleep unless he absolutely had to. Right then, it was not an absolutely had to.

Kurogane caught sight of him after a bit and walked over.

“Oi, where have you been?” Kurogane scolded, keeping his voice somewhat down because there might still be others sleeping.

Fai bounded over to Kurogane, happily mewing at him.

“Oi... be quiet before you wake the dead, ya lil thief,” Kurogane griped at him, “what was so important it couldn’t wait til morning ...and who are you two?” Kurogane addressed the two men that now stood in the hall before looking back at Fai. “Did you forget to lock up?”

Fai made an aghast noise and shook his head, rubbing it against Kurogane’s arm in denial, and mewing his protests.

“I am not,” Kazahaya huffed at Fai, and Fai mewled back at him as his tails twitched.

Kurogane looked between them before he looked over at Rikuo, “okay you explain.”

“Your friend there took something, and we were asked to get it … “

“Friend? This haunt?” Kurogane looked down towards the implied Fai.

Fai smiled giddily, and let out a small chirping noise.

Kurogane looked from Fai and back at Rikuo because he seemed the most reasonable. “What for?”

Rikuo made a bare shrug. “Our boss doesn't explain why it's important, just that it is.”

Kurogane considered it and realizing he was, Fai mewled in a low whine.

“It's a loaner, got it?… you'll have to bring it back after your boss is done looking over it. Otherwise he can take it back from ya. Does that sound fair?”

Kazahaya began to say something before Rikuo cut him off, “fair enough.”

Kurogane looked expectantly at Fai.

Fai pouted, not liking this exchange at all. After he went through the work to find it and get it, and Kurogane was just going to let them borrow it before he even knew what it was.

Even if he didn't get time to try it on and test it beforehand, Kurogane had to try it on before letting them borrow it at least.

Fai mewled at him and Kurogane had to try and shush him a little, pressing a finger to his lips and murmured, “shh - you wanna wake the rest of the Shrine up?”

Fai pulled out Kurogane’s key and held it out and Kurogane took it and put the chain around his neck before holding out his hand for whatever Fai had gotten.

Rather than put it in his hand, Fai held it inside both his before doing his best to push the golden ring on Kurogane's finger.

He was surprised at that and began to move his fingers away, but Fai just kept pushing it on. Unlike an average gold ring, this one warmed him up starting in his hand and the warmth spread. He briefly wondered how exactly but knew the ring was at least enchanted, if not more.

“What are you doing?” Kurogane huffed at him before he heard something … unusual.

At first it was Fai mewing at him, before, “... fits right? It fits like a collar, yes Kuro Kuro?”

“The hell did you just say?”

“Yay, it work! It work!” Fai cheered.

***********

Kurogane let Rikuo be the one to take the ring with them since Fai insisted it wasn't Kazahaya. He placed it in a souvenir bag and headed out to the gate with them.

He waited until they were on the other side before he handed it over, telling them not to forget to return it but to come back during daylight hours.


	11. Chapter 11

“Your Father tells me you haven’t visited him in a while…” Tsubame commented casually, as she helped prepare food for the evening meal.

“Yeah… I’ve been busy. Besides, I don’t want company when I go …”

“Well he can stay here with me while you go visit,” Tsubame offered.

“Shall I bring Father flowers from you too?” Kurogane asked.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

Kurogane nodded. “Ah. If it’s for Mother, then it’s no trouble at all.”

Tsubame gently cupped Kurogane’s cheek, “you’re such a good son. Thank you.”

“Then I’ll be off. I will see you all later,” Kurogane murmured, making a quick stop to his room to change into something more appropriate for his visit, and leaving his primary Slayer sword there. He wouldn’t be needing it where he was going.

It took a moment before Fai realized Kurogane had been talking about leaving him behind, and he got up from where he’d been painting to ask him why he couldn’t come with so Tsubame gently set her palm down on his shoulder, “maybe another time, Fai-chan.”

Fai looked at Tsubame and back towards where Kurogane had gone to get ready for his visit.

“Do you want to finish your painting? I'm sure he can use all the cheering up when he returns,” Tsubame mentioned.

Fai nodded before returning to his artwork.

Visiting a flower shop in town, he picked up flowers, and incense to bring to his Father. He’s gentle with the flowers as he carried them, shielded them from a gust of wind that picked up as he traveled to where he knew his Father would be. Unlike his mother, he could not commune with his departed Father’s spirit through dreams. As far as he knew, he lacked all potential to be a dream walker.

It’s a familiar stretch of land. He’d been to it so many times before. It’s where his Grandparents and great grandparents were buried, and the son that never made it. It was where uncles and aunts and other distant, dead, relatives rested when there was no more life in their bodies. Some exemplary members of the household even had a burial here - that one eyed retainer who was always there for his father, always there for his family as far as he’d known him was also buried here.

It’s the same plot of land where his father was buried, an empty placeholder to keep him company in the earth where one day his mother would be buried on one side of him. He anticipated one day, he too would join them in the earth, but he would do what he could so that was a distant day in the future and his mother wouldn’t have to worry about burying her child.

He remembered he used to visit a lot more often, at least every month, and it seemed like it was usually once a week, sometimes more when he wanted to share something. Even if he couldn’t see him, he was sure the little boy that had died so early still hung around, and he liked to talk to his marker -sometimes he thought he felt the boy’s ghost, but he could never be certain because that’s one of the details that his own Sight was never very good at seeing.

It was usually his marker he kneeled at, left a small offering. Sometimes, he visited his grandparents, every few months it seemed like, as he had met them when he was younger but he didn’t know them well. But ever since they’d taken in Fai, he hadn’t been here once, and now it was almost time for the Annual Festival. In just a couple of weeks, he would be spending more time at the Shrine, helping his mother and the mikos prepare for Kunchi, and with his usual companion these days, he wasn’t sure when next he’d come back. So that day, he visited with all the markers, even the ones he didn’t really talk to much, saving the markers for the young boy and his father for last.

Resting on his knees before the child’s grave, he set the piece of incense in the small incense holder, where offerings were laid for the young boy, not far from the statue of Jizo, the Guardian who was supposed to protect children who died before their parents and who no longer could cross the Sanzu River. He spent a while telling the grave marker stories he thought the boy would enjoy before getting up and going over to where his father’s marker stood.

Kurogane set the flowers in front of his father’s grave, a lily from both him and his mother, as well as a lavender flower. Lavender wasn’t really a graveyard flower, but it was his mother’s flower. Kurogane was quiet as he kneeled down beside those delicate offerings and set a piece of incense in the small holder, lighting it for his father. He bowed his head as he murmured familiar words, a prayer to the dead.

“I feel like I should apologize to you, Father. You two died fighting off a powerful demon and yet I brought one home to the Shrine. He's a rather friendly one for a bakeneko, always wants to hang around me and he likes sweets, just like you, and sometimes he likes to surprise me … I think you two could have been friends had you two met.

Mother and even Tomoyo seemed to know he would be coming. Well - they're both dream walkers so they probably did. For a demon, he acts more like an affectionate, somewhat mischievous housecat - he was probably the same way before he turned into a demon. If only there were more demons that were more like him, thoughtful and peaceful, then maybe we could live with more harmony between us. If only that one demon had been a kinder demon and didn't eat you, maybe you could have seen a better world.

I know Mother misses you a lot. Sometimes, she still waits for you to come home.”

He grew quiet as it felt like a lump was growing in his throat.

“I miss you too, Father. Even if you tussled my hair too hard or enjoyed teasing me, you were still Father and you always looked out for all of us … I always did my best never to cry in front of you, to only let Mother see me then. Now that you have passed away, is it okay if I cry now?”

He grew silent as tears slowly dripped down his face, and more soon followed in the trails made by the first two.

Kurogane eventually wiped the tear trails away from his face before realizing how late it was. He slowly walked back home, feeling exhausted from his trip to the cemetery. As he got to the gate, he saw a picture taped over the keyhole. Removing it from the gate, careful not to tear the paper, he unlocked the gate and locked back up. With the gate secure again, he took the time to look at the painting, recognizing the handiwork.

He was looking at the lines and different colors Fai had used, that it wasn't until he was almost upon him that he noticed the demon coming towards him. He jerked the arm away, exactly as Fai wanted as he ran the last distance and hopped onto Kurogane, wrapping his arms around his neck, happy to see him. “Kuro Kuro~!”

“Energetic as usual, I see,” Kurogane murmured the arm with the painting slowly coming back around.

Fai smiled before it fell to something curiously sad, and he leaned in to lick Kurogane's cheeks, where remnants of his earlier crying still remained.

Kurogane silently shook some, trying not to cry anymore..”Why are you so sweet to me?”

Rather than answer the question, Fai looked back enough to look at Kurogane's eyes before resuming licking his face and making purring sounds.

Kurogane didn't want to cry anymore, but a few tears still found themselves falling. Fai licked at those tears, washing them away. Kurogane had the distinct impression Fai was treating him like a kitten, or something, but right then, didn't care to stop him or complain.

When Fai stopped to inspect his work, Kurogane blinked before squinting as Fai licked around his nose.

He jerked back a little, startled when Fai got the corner of his lip. Fai said a soft “come on” at him before slowly sliding his arms down from around Kurogane's neck to around his arm and gently tugged on it to lead him back to the shrine. Even though he knew the way by heart, he let Fai spoil him.

Fai led Kurogane inside, stopping to switch their shoes and encouragingly pulled him along to the bathroom.

Once inside, Fai nuzzled up close to Kurogane and pawed at his yukata to open it, getting a surprised jolt from the Slayer. Kurogane took a step back and went to fix his clothes, and Fai tucked himself behind him as he attempted to nudge the yukata off Kurogane's shoulders. “Clothes off. You get bath.”

“Alright, alright already…” Kurogane huffed. He slowly got undressed and set his clothes to the side before he sat down, not long before chilly waters were being poured on top of him.

“What the hell!?” Kurogane yelped. Not only was the water more frigid than usual, but until now, Fai hadn't shown he could even lift the water basin much less dump it full of water on top of him. When he wiped water from near his eyes and looked, he was a bit surprised the basin was floating and covered in the extension of a presence. It reminded him of something between Fai's ghost fire and the demon's own aura.

Fai made a little chirping sound, similar to what a cat might as it watched birds from behind ar window, before cheekily commenting, “It's not that cold, Kuro Kuro.”

Kurogane tched at him and Fai smiled at him before he went to grab the soap, picking it up with his teeth to wrap his hands around it and came back, pressing the soap into Kurogane's back side and lathering him up with slow strokes.

It was quiet for the most part as Fai did his best to give Kurogane a bath. Kurogane focused on the movement, that he hadn't noticed himself slowly slouching. Not until Fai was curled in a lithe twist beneath him and yoohooing at him.

“What?” Kurogane asked reflexively.

Fai nuzzled Kurogane lightly, pushing him back into a more upright sitting position before continuing to scrub at his body.

It grew quiet again as the only sound was Fai rubbing the soap against Kurogane.

Kurogane’s mind drifted off that it was the cold splash on his head that pulled him out and he looked at Fai.

“Hide your eyes,” he said mimicking what Kurogane had done for him those many months ago. When Kurogane did so, he continued to slowly pour the refilled basin over him. When Fai refilled it, he wasn't positive as he hadn't been paying much attention.

With the soap washed off, Fai lifted at Kurogane's arm, helping him to his feet, before going to the tub and using his palms to push the lid away. “Soak up, Kuro Kuro.”

Kurogane made a quiet noise before getting into the tub and leaning his arms on the edge and his head on his arms as he let the hot water surround the rest of him.

Fai lightly nuzzled into him, “feel better, okay, Kuro Kuro?”

Kurogane moved an arm to lightly ruffle Fai's hair. “Not sure why you picked me to cling to, leech… but... you're a good leech.”

Fai beamed at Kurogane at that and tried ruffling his hair too. “You're good too.”

That evening, Kurogane was hardly hungry but Fai 'threatening’ to eat his sour things made him snort because he didn't really believe Fai would, before eating them himself. He ate more than he thought he would before going to do his chores. Fai helped him out as much as he could before following him when he went to bed.

They set his bed down and Fai slowly slid it closer to Kurogane's bed, waiting for him to say something about that's too close. What he ended up getting was “how am I supposed to get out of bed with your bed that close?”

Fai let out a chirpy noise, “you could always let me sleep in your bed with you and then Kuro Kuro won't worry about stepping on me.”

Kurogane was a bit surprised by those words before murmuring, “maybe another time.”

“Okay Kuro Kuro.” While Kurogane changed into his pajamas, Fai then voluntarily moved his bed a little bit away so Kurogane could get in and out without stepping on his bed.

It caught his attention when he turned around and there was space between their beds. As he climbed into his, he looked over towards Fai.

“Sleep well, okay?”

“Yeah, you too Kuro Kuro.”


End file.
